A Late Night Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With the Grant Mansion being fumigated, Jocu brings them to stay at Tickle Castle! But can the girls survive with all the tickling perils inside?


**Another story by guestsurprise and I! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were busier than ever the past few days. The mansion was being fumigated and they had to make sure that everyone would have temporary homes for a few days.

"Ok so far everyone should be covered," Rachel said.

"Are you sure? I feel like we're missing someone," Sasha answered.

"Hello ladies!" A happy voice spoke from behind them. Both girls swirled around and met the kind and gentle eyes of Prince Jocu. "And how are you both?"

"We're good! We just finished cleaning out the house because it is being fumigated." Rachel said, now picking up a few items and then walking over to hug him. Sasha did the same.

"I see. And where will you both be staying during this process?" Jocu asked.

"Oh there's a nice hotel right down the street," Sasha smiled.

"Nonsense!" He said, now scooping them both up in his powerful arms!

"HEY!" Sasha laughed.

"Put us down Jocu!" Rachel giggled.

"Not so fast. You both will not be staying in any stuffy hotel! You will be spending a few days with me at my castle," He grinned.

"B-But…" Sasha started.

"I won't take no for an answer," He smirked, now throwing them both over his shoulders and snapping his fingers. Within seconds, both girls were in the nice and fluffy castle once more! They could only sigh in pure glee and happiness; the castle was so wonderful and calming.

"I've missed this place so much," Sasha sighed out.

"And we have missed you too," Jocu added, now gently touching her shoulder.

"This place is wonderful," Rachel grinned.

"I'm glad you both like it so much; now let me show you both to your room," he smiled, now ushering them up the beautiful stairwell and into his room.

"J-Jocu this is your room!" Sasha gasped in happiness.

"But of course! We want to give you the best," Jocu grinned, now picking them up and jumping onto Fuzzles, the tickle bed! The bed wiggled in glee and began tickling all three of its' guests.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUZZLES! KNOCK IT OFF!" Jocu laughed, now turning on his back and laughing hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Sasha pleaded.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Rachel called in glee.

After a few minutes, the large bed stopped and stroked them to calm them down. Jocu then leaned over and bit them gently on their necks.

"You both get some rest now. You can sleep in here tonight and then tomorrow we can have a big breakfast!" He smiled.

"Sounds great to me!" Rachel chirped.

"Ditto!" added Sasha.

And with that, the large titan left the room so both girls could sleep. And both of them were ready for a good night sleep. Little did they know, the night was far from over.

A few hours later…

"Mmm…Rachel," Sasha groaned.

"Yeah?" Rachel answered, just as sleepily.

"I'm thirsty." Sasha groaned.

"Me too. But I don't know where the kitchen is," Rachel groaned again.

"The bathroom is right down the third hall from the right," Sasha said, now standing and heading that way.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Rachel said, now standing and walking after her.

And with that, both sisters went on a hunt for the restroom; they lit a candle and began to walk down the hallways. Soon, they found the restroom and began filling some glasses with water. They found it after a few moments and drank the cool and fresh water to their hearts content.

"Mmmmm, best water ever," Sasha slurped happily.

"I think so too!" Rachel answered, now wiping her wet lips. But then both sisters noticed that the hallways were even more dark than before and their candle went out completely!

"Oh no! How will we find our way back in the dark?!" Sasha gasped.

"I don't know!" Rachel panicked.

Now shaking and holding each other's hands, the frightened girls began looking around the hallways for a way back to their room.

But their frightened whimpers and shivers awakened the sleeping castle. The rug began to wiggle and jiggle, now feeling the tension and fear with each step the girls took. Before they knew it, both girls squealed as their slippers were pulled off of their feet and the carpet began wiggling against their arches and in between their toes!

"AH! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"The carpet! It's awake!" Sasha squealed.

Both girls tried to run, but the carpet kept pulling against their feet and tickling them, trying to cheer them up. The carpet managed to trip them. Once their bodies fell to the floor, the carpet tickled them with no mercy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT'S GOING ON?!" Sasha laughed, now trying to jump on a nearby chair. But at that moment, a nearby feather drape tickled behind her ears and did the same to Rachel!

"Oh no! NOT THE DRAPES TOO! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel pleaded, now feeling it go under her t-shirt, wrap around her waist and wiggle against her sides and ribs.

"I-I WON'T LAUGH!" Sasha laughed out. Now seemingly wiggling with anticipation, the feather drapes reached out and grabbed Sasha. "H-HEY LET GO!"

Both girls then heard a creaking sound and noticed a knight was standing right next to them, guarding his post. Thinking he wasn't going to do anything, both girls squirmed to get free of the drapes. What they didn't expect was for the knight to chuckle and wiggle his steel hands against their exposed toes and feet.

"Ticke tickle tickle," the knight cooed.

"EEEEEEEK!" Rachel and Sasha squealed as the knight tickled their defenseless feet.

"STAHAHAHAP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

"L-L-LET US GOHOHOHO!" Sasha begged. "THIS IS TORTURE!"

"Yes, keep laughing..." said the knight.

"WEHEEHEE GOT TO GET OUT OF THESE DRAPES!" Rachel said between her laughs.

"GOTTA-AHAHAHAHA! GET FREE!" Sasha fought off her laughter and managed to fight herself out of the feather drapes, landing on top of the knight.

Sasha got up and freed Rachel. The two ran off running deeper into the castle.

* * *

It was getting very late. Rachel and Sasha were still lost, growing more tired by the minute.

Sasha yawned. "I'm so tired...I say we just sleep on the floor."

"No way! We have to find Jocu's room! It's the only safe place here! Who knows what kind of ticklish terrors will find us if we sleep out here?!"

Chills ran up Sasha's spine. She refused to be tickled silly again.

The girls came upon a door. It looked like the one to Jocu's room.

"Let's try here." Rachel opened the door and it wasn't Jocu's room. However, it had two fluffy beds, a dresser and a red feathery carpet.

"Finally! A bed!" Sasha went inside and jumped right onto the bed.

Rachel entered and saw no tickly things in this room. "Hmm, this room seems safe." She noticed the dresser and it made her raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sasha. Jocu and the others don't wear clothes." Rachel said. "So, why do they have a-"

But Rachel saw her sister already asleep. So she shook her head and decided to take a peek inside. She opened the drawer and her confusion escalated.

"Gloves?"

It was. Inside the drawer were many pairs of white, silk gloves neatly put away in the drawer.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Rachel heard giggling. She looked over and saw Sasha's feet being tickled by the feather carpet. And when the fluffy blanket came alive and started rubbing against her belly, Sasha woke up in fits of laughter.

"AAAAAH!" Rachel suddenly screamed as the white gloves jumped out of the drawer and pounced on her. They pinned her to the floor and ticked her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT AGAHAHAHAIN!"

The gloves went over to Sasha and grabbed her arms, holding them up as more gloves tickled her stomach and ribs, at the same time the carpet kept tickling her feet and the blanket tickled her neck and ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-W-WHAT'S GOHOHOING ON?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I-IT'S THE GLOVES!" Rachel gasped. "THEY'RE ALIHIHIHIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The tickling gloves were all over the girls, tickling their tickle spots and making them laugh even harder than before!

"JOCU! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Rachel and Sasha screamed to the heavens.

Within a second, the door was swung open and Jocu stepped in. The gloves stopped tickling in the Tickle prince's presence. Jocu snapped his fingers and the gloves retreaded to their drawer.

Jocu smiled and scooped up the girls. "I see you gals stumbled upon the room of the Tickle gloves." He nipped their necks and cured them of their ticklish burn out.

"Tickle gloves?!" Rachel said.

"Yep. We invented them to tickle of course!" Jocu said. "But we put them in here for safe keeping. Those little rascals love to tickle! So much it's impossible for them to stop unless there's a royal member of the Tickle family to call them off."

Sasha sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you showed up, Jocu!"

"But...why would your castle tickle us like that?!" Rachel asked.

"Because it sensed the fear you two were feeling when you got lost in the dark." said Jocu. "This castle can sense negative feelings such as sadness, fear and anger. Since those feelings aren't allowed in the Tickle Realm, they immediately find the source of the negative feelings and tickle them until they feel better!"

"So...the drapes, the carpet, the bed, the knight, and the gloves were only cheering us up?" Rachel said.

"Of course! We love to tickle, laugh, and have fun! Not hurt people." Jocu hugged the girls. "Now, let's get you two upstairs and into bed!"

Jocu tucked the girls into Fuzzles. "Comfy?"

Sasha snuggled into the soft covers. "Very comfy. But after all that excitement, I'm wide awake!"

"Me too!" Rachel said.

Jocu took out a slumber feather. "I can fix that. Fuzzles, work your magic!"

Fuzzles rubbed his blankets all over the girls' bodies. They began to get sleepy. Then Jocu started gently tickling their faces with the slumber feather.

Within seconds, they were fast asleep.

Jocu gave Rachel and Sasha a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. "Goodnight, girls." He closed the door quietly.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Did you like my idea of the Tickle gloves, guestsurprise? They just came to me so I just had to throw them in! :D**

 **Also, our next work with be the next Generations Curse chapter! We can talk about it another story!**


End file.
